hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Field of Fae
Event Laying in a field on a warm summer's day, you spy a tiny figure. You leap forth to catch her. Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) :You cup her in your hands and peer inside. :"If you let me go, I will make you rich - richer than the queens across the sea." :Extra Cards added to the Wheel. (continue with Wheel Gambit) Success :You cup her in your hands and peer inside. :"Let me go," she squeaks, "and I'll grant you a wish." :Wheel Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Blessing, 2 Gold Gain, 2 Food Gain, 3 Life Gain, 1 Failure) :Huge Success ::You place her onto a flower. ::"Bless you. Here is something for your journey," she says as she vanishes. ::The player acquires 2 Blessings. ::You bask in the sunlight awhile before continuing on. :Blessing ::You place her onto a flower. ::"Bless you. Here is something for your journey," she says as she vanishes. ::The player acquires the drawn Blessing. ::You bask in the sunlight awhile before continuing on. :Gold Gain ::As you let her go she makes a gesture and your pockets get heavier. ::The player acquires the drawn Gold Gain Card. ::You jump to your feet and continue on. :Food Gain ::She pirouettes and leaps from your open hand. You realise you're holding some food in her stead. ::The player acquires the drawn Food Gain Card. ::You continue, ready for the journey ahead. :Life Gain ::You release her and with a wave of her hand you feel better. ::The player acquires the drawn Life Gain Card. ::You jump to your feet and continue on. :Failure ::You open your hand and let the creature go. ::She pouts at you and runs away. Failure :You try to catch her but she flutters away into the field. Huge Failure :You leap at the fae and grab her. She struggles out of your grasp, tearing her wing in the process. She curses you as she flits away. :The player draws a Curse. Event (Veles Token 1) On a warm summer's day, you spy the telltale glimmer of fairies in the wheat field ahead. You took Veles to his desired Encounter! "There! Catch one for me, servant!" The fae creatures freeze at the sound of your companion's voice, before quickly scattering. One fairy, in a panic, flies straight past you! Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) Success :You reach out and catch her between both hands. Her tiny face glares at you from between your thumb and forefinger. :Veles pushes his hood back, revealing his sharp horns and pointed teeth. "Fairy, I need a message delivered to the three points of the Lys - to House Koschei in the Wastes; to House Vyraj in the North and to House Suzdal in the Empire's Palace." :"The Kingdom of Lysa Hora? The shadow realm?" the fairy squeaks. "Last time I travelled through the rift, one of your kind ate my twin!" :"I did not ask if it was dangerous, small one," Veles whispers. "For the successful delivery of this message, I will give you a human soul." :1) Ask if that human soul is yours. :2) Ask if the fairy wouldn't want gold instead. :The fairy considers your companion's offer. "Okay, it's a deal." :She wriggles free of your grasp and pats down her faded skirts. "What's the message then?" :The shadow beast bares his fangs, eyes flashing red. "Perun broke his oath. Lord Veles has returned to challenge the traitor." :The player gains Veles' token. :Encounter ends. Failure :(insert text here) Huge Failure :You leap at the fae and grab her. She struggles out of your grasp, tearing her wing in the process. She curses you as she flits away. :The player draws a Curse. :Veles curses in a strange language. :Encounter ends. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Grimalkin.Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Wheel Gambits